


And I Know Now, That I'm So Down

by tardiscrashing



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His phone. Where was his phone? He saw one lying on the dresser, but upon closer inspection he recognised that this wasn’t his phone, his phone didn’t have a glittery gold cover. </p><p>It was Nick’s phone</p><p>He was in Nick’s room.</p><p>"Oh god."</p><p>Written for a prompt at ngrim comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Know Now, That I'm So Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Grincham fic I've ever written, so I hope you like it.

Matt assumed he was in his hotel room when he opened his eyes. Well, it was *a* hotel room. He could hear the shower running, and he was pretty sure those were his clothes lying on the floor. He peered under the covers, 

He hoped they were his clothes. 

He made sure the person in the shower wasn’t going to come out anytime soon as he pulled back the covers and tried to piece together the events of last night. 

~~

"You think we should intervene?" Fiona asked Ian over the dirge of noise flowing through the crowd. She and Ian were huddled together, watching their co-workers do something that…looked like kissing, but Fiona was sure she must be imagining things. Nick’s hands were tugging at Matt’s shirt, and Matt was clinging mercilessly to Nick’s forearms, like he needed to hang on to something, to steady himself. How drunk was he?

"I’m just afraid of what’ll happen if Finchy suddenly realises what he’s doing. I’m not sure who I should pull to safety first." 

"You know…" Ian responds, "If we walk away and say that we never saw anything, they can’t blame us for not stopping it." 

Ian looked to Fiona, raising an eyebrow as if to ask “Yes?”, and without a word exchanged they scurried off, leaving Nick and Matt to do as they wanted.

Matt took a deep breath when he pulled away from Nick’s lips. “I don’t ever kiss men.” He muttered, frowning at Nick as he said it and then suddenly pulling Nick back for another kiss. 

"Could’ve fooled me." Nick panted as they parted again, "Hold habits die hard Finchy?"

"You talk too much." 

~~~

Matt shook his head, frowning, no he had to be remembering wrong. I mean he had kissed Nick before, drunken snogs at Christmas parties and one time on a dare from Aimee, but it was always a joke. His head was clearly still jumbled.

Matt found his shoes on the floor, his pants nearby and slipped those on so he could at least be somewhat decent if the person in the shower came out before he could leave. His phone. Where was his phone? He saw one lying on the dresser, but upon closer inspection he recognised that this wasn’t his phone, his phone didn’t have a glittery gold cover. 

It was Nick’s phone

He was in Nick’s room.

"Oh god."

~~~  
"Open the door. Hurry up."

"I’m trying….Nick…move your hands, wait a minute…"

~~~

Matt’s eyes went wide. He quickly dropped to the floor to look under the bed, finding his shirt from last night there. He almost had everything, he just needed his jeans. He couldn’t go out into the hallway like this, half-dressed looking ridiculous, imagine if someone saw him. 

The only jeans he could find where certainly not his. Skin-tight, torn at the knee, he wasn’t even sure if he could get them on. But he really didn’t want to be here with Nick walked out. So he put them on.

There happened to be a full length mirror on one of the walls, and Matt turned toward his reflection. 

"I look ridiculous."

Phone still missing, he heard the shower shut off and grabbed his shoe in his hand, slipping out the door as quietly as he could. 

Nick walked out into the room, hair dripping, towel around his waist, noting the empty bed. He pouted, glancing to the floor.

"Should’ve guessed."

~~~

"Just once more?" Matt grabbed for Nick’s face, his breath coming short and heavy.

"You certain?"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

Nick smiled, his lips hovering over Matt’s collarbone, “I have to admit you’ve surprised me.”

"I surprised myself."

~~~

Back in his own room, Matt had taken two paracetamol before lying down and closing his eyes.

There were still those images from last night. Of the two of them in Nick’s room, and there had definitely been kissing, of the non-joking variety. Kissing Nick was an unusual memory for him to have, albeit not a bad one. But he would keep that to himself.

He must’ve fallen back asleep because the next thing he knew it was an hour later and there was another knock at the door. 

"Finchy, are you in there?" It was Nick. Matt sighed, he couldn’t avoid him forever.

He opened the door tentatively.

"Oh…I uh…I must’ve….thank you."

Nick smiled, a smirk more really, like he knew something.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Nothing happened. Last night I mean. A few drunken kisses and then you thought my room was your room and you stripped off and fell asleep in my bed. That was it."

"Really?"

Nick cocked his head to one side, “Yes of course.”

"No! I didn’t think…I thought I might’ve…wouldn’t be the first time."

"Oh yes." Nick smiled as if at a fond memory, "Radio 1 Christmas party. I remember it well. But no, no nothing happened, I was a gentleman and you were…smashed."

"I guess I should say from what I remember…if anything more happened I would be alright with that." Matt glanced down at the pair of Nick’s jeans that he still wore, "I should give you these back."

"You can. Next time you have a need to take them off." 

There was a pause. Before Matt reached forward, certainly surprising himself, and pulled Nick into a kiss. And this one they would both clearly remember. 

Barely parting, Nick stepped inside the room and let the door latch behind him. He edged Matt back toward the bed and let them fall together. Matt’s arms coming up to latch around Nick’s neck. Nick’s hands wandered lower instead, that smirk appearing on his lips again.

A few moments later, a pair of ripped skinny jeans lay on the floor.


End file.
